The One That Got Away
by icyflame2.0
Summary: She was another bionic. She left after someone hurt her. Now she's back and she was the one that got away. He was the bionic that hurt her. He let her leave. Now he has to make things right before he ruins it again. My first fan fic. Rated T for language.
1. WELCOME BACK!

**Okay this is my first fanfiction story. So sorry if it's written badly, hopefully it's not but please if you like it review. I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story. So I will try to update as soon as I can but I do have some summer priorities. I may change the title as the story goes on because I sort of suck at the title making process.**

**p.s. I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS! If I did chase would probably have some shirtless scenes. **

Chase POV

I'd been pacing around all day waiting for the doorbell to ring. Signaling _she_ would be here. That girl was my ex girl-my sisters best friend. She's another bionic, except she was better than all 3 of us put together. She was faster than Bree, stronger than Adam, and smarter than me. We've known her since we were little. Davenport created her right after he created me, so we were close in age.

I asked her out when we were 13 she said yes. Of course I blew it when she caught me asking out one of her friends. She left to go finish her training a few weeks later, which just so happened to be on her 14th birthday.

A week ago Mr. Davenport told us she'd be coming back today because she finished her training. Now, I'm just waiting to see her. It's been more than a year since any of us saw her. In that year a lot had changed. We go to school and stuff like that now. Of course she'd have a year of school on us. When she left she also went to a boarding school near the training facility.

I went downstairs to keep myself busy. I found Tasha cleaning like a mad woman.

"Oh! Good chase! I need your help on what to make for dinner. What kind of food does she like?" Tasha asked me. "How should I know I haven't seen her in over a year" I grumbled.

"Well then Mr. grumpy pants don't help me" Tasha sassed back. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous about Taylor coming back. Whenever I see her I get nervous and I can't talk. I feel like an idiot." I sighed.

"Oh. So I take it you like her. Well take it from me girls like guys who do stutter around them sometimes. Just be yourself and don't forget if she really likes you she'll accept you for who you are." Tasha said smiling. Right after the doorbell rang.

I heard Bree squealing in the hallway and heard her start to run to the door. Behind the door was a now 15 year old Taylor.

"TAYLOR!" Bree screamed. I saw Taylor wince when she screamed. "Bree!" she said at a much lower frequency they hugged and started talking about how Europe was. All I was doing was staring at her hair. She had dyed it black since that last time I saw her.

"Hey what's with all the screaming? It sounds like a Justin Bieber concert in here." Adam said walking in eating a hot dog. "Taylor!" he yelled. "Adam!" she said while giving him a hug. Of course then Adam challenged her to an arm wrestling contest. Naturally she won. "Ha! Still win the arm wrestle!" she said victoriously.

"Hey. I said interrupting her victory state. "Where's my hug?" I said holding out my arms. Just as she started walking towards me Mr. Davenport comes into the room and gives Taylor a welcoming hug. She mouthed 'sorry' to me and smiled. I knew I couldn't be mad at her for something clearly Mr. Davenport did. Mr. Davenport started introducing Tasha to her and was about to show her, her room, when Leo came into the room.

"People! There is a little man trying to enjoy a nap!" he barked. He had a glum look on his face until he laid eyes on Taylor. **My **Taylor! "Leo this is Taylor. She's living here now. You know that room you're not allowed to go near? That's her room." Mr. Davenport explained very carefully. "Why hellllloo there Taylor. You can call me the man of your dreams." He said trying to act smoothly "um. Thanks but I think I'll call you the boy of my nightmares." She said with a smirk.

"Well then" he huffed and stormed off. We all laughed. We all started talking and a little later everyone else went to sleep except for Taylor and myself.

"Now do I get my hello hug?" I said smiling. She giggled. "I suppose so" she walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and it felt so right. "I missed you chase" she said burying he face in my shoulder. "I missed you to" I held her tighter.

Eventually we let go. We both agreed we weren't tired so we watched a movie. About halfway into the movie Taylor fell asleep in my arms. I smiled turned off the movie and carried her to her room. I was about to leave when I turned to look at Taylor "you don't know how much I missed you." Then I closed the door and went to bed.

**Taylor POV**

I woke up in my bed and have no idea how I got there. Oh well. It was 6:23 in the morning so I knew nobody else would be up except for one person. I decided to go and check so I out on some new clothes and went in to the living room. Sure enough there he was. Chase. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. But by the looks of it he seemed to have fallen back asleep. I sat down on the couch facing him and shook him.

"Chase" I whispered. "Mmm go away" he mumbled. "Chase wake up!" I sighed. I knew desperate measures had to be taken so I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face. He woke up right away.

"What the hell Taylor!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet. "What was that for?"

"Well if you woke up the first time then I wouldn't have to hit you in the face with a pillow." I said smiling. "Ow. I think you dislocated my jaw." He said while rubbing his jaw. He sat back down eventually.

"Oh don't be such a baby chase" I said while leaning my head his shoulder. "And anyways I've dislocated a lot of jaws and trust me yours is not dislocated." I got up and went to the fridge to get an ice pack for chase. "Here put this on it for ten minutes. Then I will look at it to see if there is any serious damage."

He took it from me with a worried look. "Thanks" I walked over to the counter and looked out the window. Thinking about the year and half I was gone. I gasped when I felt chase's hand on my back signaling that 10 minutes were up. He sat down on the counter chair. I took the ice pack off chase's face. There was a small bruise but barely noticeable. I touched the part of his face where the bruise was. He winced.

"Sorry. The good news is that it's only a bruise. The bad news is that you'll probably get made fun of from your brothers and sister that you got hit by a girl." I smiled. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you a bruise." I said with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey. I know it was an accident." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

I sighed. "It's good to have you back" I laughed.

"It's good to be back"

**Okay so ya! That was my first chapter of my first Fanfiction. Give me all your feedback on how to make it better please. I'm okay with constructive criticism as long as it tells me how to improve. I will ignore any rude comments. Also tell me if you think I should change the title. Thank you! ~icyflame**


	2. I'm sorry

**Okay so here is chapter 2! I'd like to thank Gummybear123 for giving me the suggestion about Ethan meeting Taylor. I hope this is sorta what you were thinking of. **

**Enjoy!**

**Taylor POV**

I'd been back for a week now. But when you have to spend 5 days with 3 bionic teens and a guy who tries to hit on you none stop it gets a little annoying. Thank fully tomorrow we all go back to school. I went upstairs to my room after I had enough of them. I found one of my diaries I kept from right before I left. I read it until I got to the last few weeks.

_Dear diary, entry 25_

_Today's date is not important. All that is important is that chase asked me out today! Eep! I am soo excited. I can't believe he asked me out! Me! Chase Davenport asked me out! Gah! I think I might die. Well so ya! I can't wait for our date. _

_Dear diary entry 26_

_I hate chase soooo much! He is such a jerk! I wish I could rip out his guts! A week after he asked me out I saw him ask out the bottle blonde trista. And then he was about to kiss her! Kiss her! Luckily Bree came up and slapped chase in the face. I ran back to the house after that. Now I'm leaving to go finish my training elsewhere. I can't face him anymore._

_Dear diary, entry 27 _

_Today is my last day at the house. I can't wait to leave. I'm so sick and tired of everyone making excuses for him. He did what he did as chase. Not as spike. I just need to focus on my training. I was so stupid to think that he liked me and asked me out. I just heard the doorbell ring. It was the end here, and the beginning of my new experiences. I'll be back when I'm done with training. _

I didn't realize that I was crying until Tasha came in and asked me if I was okay. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm thinking about the reason I left. It's hard to think about it because it was something that meant to me so much. I felt like it was all just a practical joke." I said trying to wipe away the tears that fell.

"What happened?" Tasha said sweetly. "3 weeks before I left and before my birthday, chase asked me out-" "awwww that's soo cute to bionics. Sorry. Continue." "Ya I know that's what I thought until a week later I caught him asking out my friend trista. Everyone kept making excuses for him like: 'oh it's his first time asking someone out' let it slide it's his first wrong' 'it was spike' I knew it wasn't spike. I know what spike can do I've seen him. I just lost it. I left a week after on my birthday to finish my training. Now here I am a year and a half later tryi8ng to forget it ever happened."

"Well. The best thing for you I think is to move on. Try to forget about what happened in the past. And hey when you go to school tomorrow you might even meet a new boy." Tasha said hopefully.

"You know what? You're right I need to not think about the past." I said standing up.

"That's the spirit! Now lets go and eat dinner. We're having spaghetti and noodles. Hopefully." Tasha said doubtfully.

"Hopefully?" I asked confused. "It's a long story."

A little bit later

I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I saw a smiling Bree pop her head in.

"Hey! So ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bree started bouncing around my room. "Bree? Why so jumpy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just excited to get back to school tomorrow 'cau-" "whoa! whoa! whoa! Bree Davenport? Excited for school?" Bree blushed a little. "Well there's a guy. I really cute, really nice guy." She flopped down on my bead.

"oooh tell me more!" I asked excitedly. I haven't felt this excited about this kind of stuff since before I left. It'd been a while since I got to gossip, or flirt, or go to school and I was happy that I can do all of it again starting tomorrow.

"Well you'll meet him tomorrow. But for right now I need to sleep. So, night tay-tay." Bree said yawning. "Okay night bree-bree." Right after she left I decided to go to bed too. Before I went to sleep I smiled to myself. We hadn't said each other's nicknames in a while.

**Chase POV**

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got ready for school. Of course school didn't start for another 2 hours. When I was done with my morning routine so I decided to go watch some TV. This time I wasn't going to fall asleep. You don't make that mistake twice. My jaw was still a little sore.

When I got into the living room I was surprised to see Taylor already up. It looked like she was watching some obese woman yelling at some girl saying _'save your tears for your pillow' _I shuddered.

I guessed she heard me shudder because she turned around and said hi.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" I asked while sitting down next to her. She was still wearing her pj's. Purple fleece pants with polka dots and a pink long sleeve shirt.

"I couldn't sleep. I had something on my mind. That I'm trying to forget about but I can't" she said not looking me in the eye.

"oh." I already knew what she was talking about. I was waiting for that to come up. I'm just glad no one's up so we didn't have to have an audience. "Look. I know what I did was wrong I was an idiot-"

"But it wasn't your fault. Look everyone already gave me excuses for you. You don't have to give me another one." She said icily.

I felt guilty. "I'm not making another excuse. I'm telling you that I was stupid and I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did it but I did. It wasn't spike, it wasn't first date jitters, it was me being a jerk. And I am so sorry." She stared at me for a while.

"Okay. Can we just put this behind us? I want to be back and I want to start on a clean slate. Can we?" she asked. "We can put this behind us. So you excited for your first day?"

"I will be after I get dressed so I'll be right back.

A little while later she came back out wearing a grey t-shirt and red jeans. She was also wearing a tan leather jacket. I'm guessing she woke Bree up, because a few minutes later she came out all dressed and ready for school as well. We all started talking about school. She asked us questions and we answered. Finally it was time for school. When we got there she and Bree disappeared.

"Soo. Are you and Taylor getting back together?" Adam asked me.

"No. I wish I mean I haven't stopped thinking about her since she's gotten back." I sighed

"Well, the time will come and you'll ask her out. And hopefully things will go back to what to they were before. I've got to go to home Ec. We're making cupcakes" he walked away. I was a little surprised when I found that Toy was in all my classes. Then again she was the smartest person in the world and I was the second. When it was lunch time I found Adam and Leo. Now we were waiting for the girls to show up.

**Taylor POV**

The morning went like a blur when it was time for lunch Bree introduced me to her 'boyfriend who wasn't her boyfriend'. He was nice and a good looking guy but he wasn't my type. We found Adam Leo and chase sitting at a table I sat next to Leo and Bree.

"So Taylor is this your first day at mission creek high?" Ethan asked. "Umm yeah. First day."

"Where did you go to school before this" he asked. Almost every one including me choked on whatever was in their mouths. "Uh-I uh went to um-" "dance" Leo said/ "uh yeah dance…school d-dance school" I kicked Leo under the table.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Oh. Really what made you leave" he asked. Jeez why does he ask so many good questions?

"Uh I umm broke my leg. Yup I broke my leg" I said trying to act like I wasn't lying. "Oh no I'm so sorry. How did you break it?" was he serious how do think I broke my leg maybe dancing! "I was dancing when I broke it, when I was doing an aerial walkover."

"Oh. Interesting. Well now you're all good and healed so maybe you can show us some moves." He said. I paled. 'Yeah maybe. Bree didn't you say that you left something in your locker?" I said casually. "no." I gave her a look. "I mean yes. Yes I did. Ethan we will be right back."

When we were out of earshot I started freaking out. "Bree! What am I supposed to do when people asked about things like that? Am I supposed to lie to everyone I meet? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well um okay if you just keep telling everyone that story for right now and we'll think of something for right now lets just try to keep calm." Bree said

The rest of the day went by in a blur. When we got home I was exhausted. It was late and the only two people up were chase and I. (of course) "who knew lying could be so exhausting!" I flopped on the couch and chase followed.

"At least you didn't make a fool of yourself and freak out every time the bell rang." He said. I laughed. I sat closer to chase. " so cute. Well at facility x the wake up bell is 3 times louder." I noticed his bruise faded a little. "Hey how's your bruise chase?" I touched his jaw.

"It's better but it's still a little sore" his face now only inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Really. Well again I'm sorry." He leaned forward a little enough for our foreheads to touch.

"It's fine it only hurts a little" then next thing I know his lips are on mine. It heated but at the same time sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck my hand pulled at the hair on the back of his neck. His hands moved to my sides pulling me closer to him. We would have stayed there longer if air wasn't necessary.

"Whoa" was all I had to say. "That was long overdue" he said. "I should've done that the minute I apologized."

"Well, now you have. And I'm going to bed before either of us ruin the moment." I started to get up when chase started to say something. "Well then that was the best way of saying goodnight"

I blushed. "Good night chase" before I left I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him in the cheek.

When I got to my room I silently started to squeal. That was like the best thing that's happened to me all week. Ah. I went to sleep smiling my lips still tingling from the kiss.

**Chase POV**

I went to bed proud. I just kissed the girl I've been in love with since I was 13. This was the happiest moment of my life. Tomorrow I would ask her to be my girlfriend. Again. But this time if she says yes. She's going to be the only one. The day started out okay. And ended amazing. Now I was just hoping she would say 'yes' tomorrow.

**Well there you go the second of 6 chapters. The next chapter will be chase asking Taylor to be his gf, and them getting a new mission that is really dangerous and how the 2 will cope with the situation. That may sound weird since they are all bionic but it will make sense when you read it. Also, this is going to a 6 chapter story. Again please review and I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks!**

**~icyflame**


	3. Old Friends New Missions

**Hey! Sorry it took me forever to update but I was sick. Then I got writers block and re-wrote this whole chapter. The last three chapters will hopefully be up soon. They might be a little late I have to do a summer job that starts soon.**

Taylor **POV**

I woke up to my vibrating phone. I looked at the caller id and I sat up quickly. I hadn't talked to that person in forever. I met him when I was training. His name was hunter. Hunter Cavanaugh, older brother of Andrew Cavanaugh. Andrew was my best friend along with Viktoria Sharpe. I met them while I was training; their parents were my trainer/guide people. They also worked for Mr. Davenport. Anyways, spencer hated Viktoria but he liked me. I went out for him for like a week, then he became almost obsessed with me. He started following me, eventually his parents sent him to boarding school on some island. My heart stopped beating when I read his text.

_See you soon_

As if he knew hunter texted me, Andrew said he Viktoria, and I needed to talk in person. I told him where he and Viktoria could meet me and when. I had to tell Mr. Davenport that I needed to stay home from school in the morning. I went down to the lab because I knew he would be down there.

"Mr. Davenport?" he looked up from what he was doing. "Yeah?" I showed him my phone and told him about hunter. "So how are you meeting them?" "We're meeting up at 9:30 and eating lunch at a restaurant nearby." He called somebody and turned back to me. "Okay somebody is going to be there in case something happens. He's only there to keep you safe. You won't even notice him." I nodded. "Okay thanks Mr. Davenport. Oh and davenport? You need to tell them."

I headed back upstairs. I went back to my room and got ready to meet Andrew and Viktoria. My phone vibrated again. I read who it was from; thankfully it wasn't hunter but chase.

**Need to ask a ? Come downstairs.**

I went down stairs and chase was waiting. Everything that happened last came rushing back to me. "Hey. What'd you want to ask me?" I said as I sat down on a stool. He came in front of me. He took both of my hands in his.

"Taylor? Will you go out with me?" he looked worried I would say no. "Yes" I laughed. "Okay then will you be my girlfriend?" my heart stopped for a minute "yes!" he hugged me and left. When he was out of sight my smile faded. Because what was about to happen soon might ruin everything.

A sleepy Adam and Bree came downstairs. "What are you guys doing up? You don't have to be up for another 20 minutes." Adam collapsed on the couch. Bree sat next to me. "I don't know. Davenport got us up he said he needed to tell us something." My heart started beating faster than I ever thought it could. Chase and davenport came back. I locked eyes with davenport.

"Okay you guys know that kind of missions I was going to let you do?" they nodded. "Well those positions have been filled. By Taylor. She is the one catching those high profile criminals I said you could." Those positions were important to them. They could prove to him that they old handle important dangerous missions. Chase could finally show them that he could save the world and not have an active power. Bree could show them she did have strength that she wasn't just the average teenager who is obsessed with lip gloss and hair. Adam could prove to them that he was smart in some ways. Not some big strong doof that everybody made fun of. They were. And I ruined everything.

**Chase's POV**

"What!" we exclaimed at the same time. "No! That's not fair there are three spots for that job!" Bree yelled. "I never said she did it by herself. There are two others with her on this job." "Other bionics?!" I said angrily. "No, no. no other bionics but friends who were the when Taylor was training." everyone was silent. Taylor wasn't making eye contact with anyone. "Wait if she was doing this how long was she actually training?" Bree asked. Taylor looked at davenport. "I trained for 11 months. I did 2 extra months for this."

I walked up to Taylor. "Why would you agree to do it without us? You knew how much we all wanted this?" she couldn't take him being made at her. "What was I supposed to do!? Davenport said you were doing missions when we started so I figured you didn't want it anymore!" I was staring hard at her and she was fighting back tears. "Okay enough! Stop blaming her for a decision I made. You three get ready for school and one of you wake up Leo. Taylor you get ready to go." Taylor went to her room. "Where is she going?" I asked davenport. "Let's just say somebody she wants to forget doesn't want to be forgotten." Davenport said. "Did someone hurt her?" Adam asked. "Look I'm not the one who should be telling you this stuff. If you want to know what happened ask Taylor." With that he left. "Well I'm going to get Leo." Bree said.

Adam and I looked at each other. "You know you didn't have to be so hard on her." He said. I glared at him. I was about to yell at him when Leo and Bree came back out. "So why is everyone so glum?" nobody said anything. Just then Taylor an in and started looking in everything she was also on the phone. She looked under the sink and started feeling around. I could tell she found something by her reaction. She pulled something out from under the sink. "Someone go get davenport now! Andrew I might be a little late."

Bree came back with davenport a second later. We all ran behind Taylor. "It's a bomb and it has 20 seconds left on it" she said putting on the counter. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not staying around to see it get to 0" we all ran behind the couch. Thankfully it wasn't a big bomb but it also wasn't a small one. It was a good thing Tasha was staying with her mom.

"Is everyone okay?" everyone got up with only mild injuries. "Taylor your phone hit me in the head." I handed it back to her. "Sorry" she said hoarsely. "Yours hit me in the neck." She coughed. "sorry." She handed me back my phone.

"You four let me check you before you do anything." Davenport said. He checked Taylor first he whispered something in her ear and she headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to go meet some people about something. And this changes a few things." I nodded and walked away. I was angry that she wasn't staying to help us after a bomb just blew up.

Davenport finished checking us and said we were all fine just cuts and bruises. We started picking up all the debris we could. Davenport scheduled a person to come and get everything back to normal. Unfortunately, Tasha came home early. Thankfully it was time to go to school and we got to escape Tasha's wrath.

**Taylor's POV**

When I got there Viktoria asked why I was so dusty. I told them about the bomb. "This thing just got a Whole lot worse. If this was hunter there's no telling what he will do next." Andrew said "exactly now we know he's capable of hurting you and the ones you love." She kicked me under the table. Not knowing the circumstances of my relationship with the davenports. "First off. Ow! Second I know that thankfully everyone was fine. Third they know. They are sort of pissed." I said looking down. "Look Tay at least now they know."

We talked about hunter and what we were going to do about it. None of us could think of a way to stop him. "How hard is it to find a way to stop one guy!?" Viktoria yelled. I groaned. My phone started ringing and Andrew leaned forward. "Who is it? Is it hunter?" he asked. "No. it's davenport." Andrew and Viktoria shared a look. "Hello?" I said. "Taylor I need you three to catch a criminal. He's here in town if you can catch him that would be great." I groaned again. "Davenport. No! You saw their reaction to knowing about it. Imagine what they would feel if they had to watch us do what they wanted to do." "Taylor you know I wouldn't ask you unless it was necessary. Please. You get to go to the mayor's ball." I sighed. I loved going undercover. "We're in. what do we need to do?" "I'll text you the details right now you guys need to get the school. We need to get Adam Bree and chase. They're going with you on the mission. Got to go bye!" "Wait no. davenport! He hung up on me." I put my phone down. "What's going on?" Viktoria asked me. "We need to go we have a new mission. It also requires us going dress shopping. The bad news is we have company." Andrew stopped me. "Whoa, whoa. We don't need their help. We can do this on our own. We've done it before." "Well now we're not now lets go."

We got to the school just as they were calling Adam, Bree and Chase to the office. When we got to the office Mr. Davenport was talking to the principal. "Hey guys you're here okay you need to explain to them what they're going to be doing with you." We all turned to each other. "Okay I vote Andrew does it. Come Viktoria!" I grabbed Viktoria and ran out the door. Only to find three irritated bionics. "Hiya. Umm guys this is Viktoria Sharpe. She-"Andrew came out. "Oh thank god! This is Andrew Cavanaugh and he's going to explain everything." I looked to Andrew.

"Like she said I'm Andrew. I was hired to help take down criminals with Viktoria and Taylor. We have a new mission and we would like you to come with us on this mission." They all huddled in a circle for a minute then turned back to us. "We'll do it." Bree said icily. "Really?" I asked with suspicion. "We're not doing it for you. We're doing it for davenport who's right behind you" chase snapped. I looked behind me to see davenport silently begging for them to say yes. "Oh"

We went home and briefed them on the criminal. "Jackson Thoren. A very dangerous thief who's killed every security guard who tried to stop him. When and if you see him do not go near him find Andrew Viktoria or myself. He could be armed. His choice weapons are knives and a 9 millimeter handgun. If you try to stop him he will try to kill you." I looked at Viktoria to take the lead.

"The venue of this take down is the mayors annual winter ball, which means you need to lay low. Don't draw attention to yourselves. Don't do anything stupid. We'll meet back here in one hour. But first wardrobe to help Andrew you'll go with Adam. Taylor with Bree chase you'll be with me. "We all left to get them the right attire. I was glad I was with Bree.

**Chase's POV **

It was almost time to meet back up with everyone. Viktoria hadn't said anything to me other than telling what and what not to wear. I was about to ask her why she didn't talk to me, when Taylor and Bree came in the room. Taylor was wearing a navy blue one shoulder dress. She looked amazing. Bree was wearing a pink one shoulder dress. Viktoria went over to Taylor they whispered something to each other. Bree came up to me. "Wow. You finally look okay. It's too bad I girl had to help you." I rolled my eyes. "Did Taylor talk to you?" bree's face darkened a little. "Yeah. It was like the old Taylor was back. But, we're losing her again. She's moving in with her parents. Because we're both so fast we moved her stuff to her parents place." "Is she still going to our school?" I looked at Taylor who talking with Viktoria. I was still upset with her but I didn't want to lose her again.

"Okay is everyone here?" davenport came in asking. "No not yet but according to this text from Andrew they should be here in 5." Taylor said. About 5 seconds later Andrew and Adam came crashing through the window. "I thought you said they were coming in 5!" Viktoria yelled. "I didn't know he meant 5 seconds!" Taylor yelled back. "Girls!" davenport yelled. "Are guys okay?" Adam and Andrew got up. "Whoo! That was awesome!" Adam yelled. I rolled my eyes. "We're going to be late you two what were you thinking you guys could've killed yourselves!" we walked out the door and into the car. If davenport scolds them the whole time I'm going to poke my own eyes out.

**There's the third chapter. This was sorta just a filler. I know I said it was dangerous. There will be danger in the next chapter. I promise. Also sorry if the hunter thing is confusing. More of hunter will be in the next chapter along with more back ground about some things. Thanks for reading!**

**~icyflame**


End file.
